Certain exemplary electric motor applications might be associated with one or more standards. For example, certain electric motors can be associated with an American Petroleum Institution (API) standard. Such motors might be specified such that a critical speed of the motor shaft is greater than a specified operational range of the electric motor. A larger shaft diameter can be utilized in such applications, which can impede a flow of cooling air. An improved design of electric motors to reduce airflow impedances can be desirable.